Seatbelt mechanisms include a latch and a buckle and are adapted to restrain a vehicle passenger in the event of a vehicle collision. In conventional electronic systems, the mechanism is energized to inhibit the passenger from unfastening the latch from the buckle (e.g., the mechanism is energized to electronically lock the passenger in a vehicle seat). And when, for example, once the mechanism is no longer energized, the passenger can unfasten the latch and remove it from the buckle.